School Days
by Lexioreo22
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Phoenix, Larry and Miles have found themselves in a bit of trouble at school. Everyone's excited about their gifts, but Edgeworth wont fess up about what he's giving Phoenix. MilesxPhoenix. Spoilers for PW:AA Case 4. K for bl


The echo of the school bell rang throughout the city as young elementary school children began to push and shove through their classroom doors. Room 4-120 was no different. The boys and girls clumsily gathered their jackets and messily filed out of the small door. A few students stayed behind however, glumly looking down at their desks. They lifted their heads up as the teacher re-entered the room, his clothes in a messy state, and no doubt due to the stampede of students.

"Alright boys. You have to clean the classroom as punishment for what you've done. I also expect a written apology from the three of you. I have to go to a conference, but I'll be back within the hour. I expect the classroom to be spotless when I come back. Do you boys understand?"

The three boys nodded nearly simultaneously as the teacher left the room.

"Way to go, Larry." The spiky haired boy said as he rose from his seat, pointing a finger in accusation.

"What? I didn't know that we'd get in trouble for it." Larry said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I can't believe the both of you dragged me into this. My father will kill me after he gets back from court today…" The other boy said solemnly, fiddling with his bowtie as he spoke.

"Ah… Don't worry about it bowtie-boy! At least we're all in it together!" Larry said leaning farther back into his chair and finally collapsing into a messy heap onto the floor.

"Serves you right. And my name is Miles Edgeworth, not bowtie-boy." Miles smirked.

"Nick! Stop cleaning the board and help me up!" Larry said as he untangled his legs form his chair.

The spiky haired child heard nothing as he continued cleaning the chalkboard.

"HEY PHOENIX WRIGHT! YOU STOLE MY LUNCH MONEY!!!" Larry yelled.

"No I didn't!" Phoenix shouted as he spun around, tears already welling up in his eyes.

"Calm down, Wright… It's only Butz." Miles sighed, folding his arms.

Phoenix reluctantly walked over to Larry's toppled chair and tugged roughly on his arm.

"Um… Edgeworth… I'm sorry about the whole money thing. I didn't take it or anything, but still…" Phoenix said shyly, ignoring Larry's muffled complaints.

"It's no big deal. I know who took it." Miles chuckled, taking amusement in Larry's misfortune.

"R- really? Who?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"You'll figure it out." Miles said, pressing his weight against a nearby desk.

"Hey, are you guys gonna help me clean this thing or not!" Larry shouted, throwing a few chalk erasers at the two boys. The impact of the erasers left the two in a large could of chalk dust. Miles and Phoenix coughed a bit due to the dust.

"Larry, what was that for?!" Phoenix yelled in between coughs.

"You guys weren't paying any attention to me and my super awesome drawing, that's why." Larry said.

Phoenix and Miles looked towards the chalkboard and saw a number of stick figures that appeared to be female, surrounding another, which the two of them could only assume was male.

"What's that supposed to be?" Miles asked, turning away uninterested.  
"Are you kidding me, Edgey? See that in the middle, that's me!" Larry pouted.

"And are those, girls?" Phoenix asked, pointing to the array of triangle-bottomed stick figures.

"Yup! You got it Nick!" Larry smiled, scratching his nose. "I got all the girls in the class."

"Why are they all surrounding you or all people?" Miles sneered jokingly.

"Tomorrow's the day before Christmas break, Edgey! Everyone's going to give out their presents that day. Just you wait. The girls will practically be lining up to give me their presents." Larry said, looking proud of himself.

"Ah. I almost forgot." Miles mumbled.

"Tomorrow's the day before break and the teacher still got us in trouble? Whatever happened to Christmas spirit?" Phoenix sighed, wiping away Larry's 'masterpiece' from the board.

"Nick! How could you!?" Larry sobbed, grabbing hold of Phoenix's collar.

"Well, it was our own fault that got us into this mess, although it was mostly Larry's doing." Miles said.

"Hey, I just wanted to know whether the rumor about Gourdy living in the girl's bathroom was true or not." Larry stated plainly.

"The way you say it makes me feel dumb for listening in the first place." Phoenix sighed, clapping erasers together.

"Well, I suppose it is our duty as men to take responsibility for our actions. I guess that this punishment is only just." Miles stated, nodding to himself.

"Dude… You listen to your dad talk in court too much…" Larry said, kicking at small scraps of paper he found on the floor.

The classroom door creaked open, and the teacher reemerged. She seemed exasperated from the conference previous.

"Well boys, I'm impressed," She said, looking around the room as she made her way to her desk. "You're free to go."

The three boys walked down the hall in a perfect row, side by side. They came to the building's exit and nearly simultaneously let out a sigh of relief.

"One more day you guys! See ya!" Larry yelled, running towards the park.

"Do you need my mom to give you a ride, Miles?" Phoenix asked, settling his book bag on both shoulders.

"Yes, please. My father is in court again today. It's a big case too! He said that he might even bring me to court for this case." Miles said, his eyes shining with anticipation and excitement.

"That's what you're gonna be doing over the break? Man, all I'm gonna do is open my presents and play video games… Hey, Edgey?"

"Do you really have to call me that?" Miles sighed.  
"Sorry. I'm so used to hearing Larry call you that, y'know?" Phoenix chuckled to himself.

"It's okay. What were you going to ask?" Miles sighed again.

"Oh yeah. Who are you giving presents to tomorrow?"

"You'll see tomorrow." Miles said plainly, leaving a disappointed look in Phoenix's eyes. "What, were you expecting me to tell you what I was giving you?" Miles laughed.

"C'mon man! You gotta tell me! Give me a hint at least!!!" Phoenix said anxiously, tugging on the end of Miles' sleeve.

"No."

Their little spat continued until they saw Phoenix's mother's car, and began racing towards it. The car ride was quiet, only the sound of the car's tires hitting the pavement filled the silence. The two boys exchanged quick glances at each other, Phoenix trying to figure out what Miles had gotten him, and Miles smirking, taking pleasure in watching Phoenix's eyes shift from him, to the window and back.

'_Just wait until tomorrow, Phoenix…' _Miles thought, fighting the smile on his lips.


End file.
